


Idk yet, this was a one shot in my notes but I got carried away

by Stara070



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Churches & Cathedrals, Cigarettes, Crushes, Darkness, Deadly Shadows, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, F/M, Fic Graveyard, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Mistakes, Movie Night, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Night Terrors, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Serious Injuries, Sketches, Snacks & Snack Food, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Survival Horror, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stara070/pseuds/Stara070
Summary: Just quickly, this was supposed to be a one shot however I got caught up with tagging and have had many many ideas and now I just have to write this...¯\_(ツ)_/¯Some backstory:So me and a friend routinely go through a really spooky, really easy-to-get-lost-in-because-its-so-big graveyard and he says he sees these shadows/ figures.Two years before, my sister claimed she saw the exact same things. He- to say the least- is really anxious/scared when he sees these things.Also, I have had a crush on him for the past few years... though he has a lover, and I'm happy for him, I still pine over from him from afar.Yes, I scare myself writing these things but they (hopefully) won't go the same way...
Relationships: Joseph - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Idk yet, this was a one shot in my notes but I got carried away

**Author's Note:**

> Please check and double check the tags for any potential ⚠️TRIGGERS⚠️

They walked through, as usual, an arm slung round her shoulder, as they banter, whilst she held her phone as a torch, other hand in her own respective pocket.  
Rustling came from behind them and he unlinked and spun round

"What was that?" He asked, and she held her phone up, scanning the bushes, the empty trail of leaves and dirt

"Probably a squirrel" she spoke, turning back round

A black figure, like a shadow stood towering a dozen feet between them and the exit home, it's back facing them

"Joseph" she called warningly, a hint of fear in her voice

"Wha- Jesus" he took her hand slowly, backing them both up

She held a finger to her lips and his hand tightened in hers

*Text tone* 

They held their breaths, her phone lit up with a notification, alerting the figure who turned slowly toward them

"Shit shit shit" she cursed, letting go of his hand, trying to turn off her phone

"Hey... Hazel, I think this might be a good time to run" he whispered, voice shaky and ice grip on her shoulder

The flash on her phone flickered and switched off, and she dropped it, fumbling in the darkness

"No time, that *thing* heard us" he pulled her shoulder, she cursed, leaving her phone and running after

"What the fuck is that thing??" She panted behind him

"Those shadow things I see- they're not usually this dark or big, or close" he gasps

"What?" She freaks out

"More" he stops in his tracks, pointing to the end of their path, the exit to the gate back to church

"Fuck" she looks around "here" she points left and they run to the side exit

"Nononono this can't be happening" she pants and he slows down as the shadows gather in the direction they're going.

Their last exit- blocked

They stand back to back, hands tight in each others grip, circling the graveyard

"What now?" She asks, those things stood like endermen, facing away, unmoving, yet suffocating

"Is it just me or is it getting hard to fucking breathe??" He asks, breaths ragged

"It's just you, you're going to have a panic attack if you don't calm the fuck down" she speaks quietly but sternly

"I think I have a right to panic, we're surrounded by fucking demon shadow things, and can't fucking get out!" He shouts and those things begin to turn

"Well done, we're fucked" she groaned and unhooked their hands, reaching behind to pat his body up and down, fumbling with his zippers and pockets

"I know you like me but this isn't the time" he tries to push her hands away

"Fuck you, there's no way I'm dying a virgin, but not the time, where's your phone" she reached his pocket and took it out, turning on the flash and setting some heavy metal on his playlist at full volume, throwing his phone as far away as possible, and dragging him the opposite direction

"Run" she shouts, bolting for their original exit

The shadows flock to his phone, she sees as she turns back, relieved that it worked.

"Ahh" she groans, tripping and scratching her leg along a sharp, rusty nail in the wood

She cradles her wounded leg, writhing in pain and trying to stop tears clouding her vision

He doesn't stop, but slows, looks back at her and widens his eyes once he sees the shadows coming their way

"They're coming Haze get your ass up" he panics, running to her

In a moment of miraculous strength, she gets up, runs with him to the exit, he goes first and she feels a strong grip on her arm, pulling her back

"Joseph some fucking help" she shouts 

He grabs a discarded branch and flogs the shadow with it, but the wood goes straight through

"For fucks sake aghh" she screams in agony and he pulls her to him, out of the grasp of the shadow, both falling onto the pavement and out of the gate of the cemetery

Her torso laid against his, an arm twisted behind his back, and her clearly twisted ankle on the cold stone below

"You okay?" She asks in disbelief at what just happened, and half-heartedly laughs

There's no response for a few seconds and she thinks he might be dead but the tiny pants coming from his mouth concern her

"Joseph" she calls, inspecting his body

"JoJo" she tries again, and lifts him up into a sitting position, he opens his eyes and sees that she's struggling

"I'm not that heavy" she mutters to herself, taking out her asthma pump and pushing it between his lips

"Deep breaths" she guides, taking exaggerated breaths for him to follow, he opens his eyes slowly, clearly struggling still

"You with me?" She asks, after a few minutes

It's started raining, but they're under the tunnel and he seems to be doing better

"Can you walk?" She asks, still sitting beside him

"Yeah" he whispers, looking down at his arm, whose bone seems to be- out of place- to say the least, with the blood and -is that bone??- sticking out of his forearm

"Jesus" she calls and loops an arm round his shoulder and back, helping him up

"Mhm" she groans through closed lips, her twisted ankle and the deep gash that ran from her thigh to her calf seem to be hurting, but it's on the left, and she's glad he didn't see- no need to make him panic even more

They walk in silence, slight pants and grunts of pain still whisper through; neither can help looking back every so often. Just to be safe.

"Never again" he speaks so quietly that she almost doesn't hear him, and she just nods to herself

They don't need to ring the doorbell, as, by the time they make it to the front gate of his house, the door is wide open, his mother clearly on the phone, looking panicked as she paces

"They're here" they hear his family come out of the house

"Joseph Jayden Adoa it's almost 9pm, wh-" she stops short when she sees the state he's in

"Call an ambulance" she tells the boys behind her, rushing forward to her son's aid

"What happened?!?" "Where have you been?!?" She bombards him with questions

She let's his mother support him and shakes her head at his grandfather 

"Tell her to stop with the questions" she whispers

That's when she hears it, the sound of crying, he's crying.

"Fuck" she curses under her breath, tearing up too, because, it was fucked up, but to see him hurting, emotionally or physically, hurts worse than any pain

"Goodnight" she nods at them and turns around to walk off, making it three steps on a bloodied, lacerated left leg and twisted ankle before she freezes

"She's hurt too, how could you even say that, she's my friend, and she's hurt" she hears him shout through tears, hoarse voice, and the tears finally fall from her eyes

She turns back and he's looking her dead in the eye 

"Don't go" he speaks, ever so quietly, but she swears he's shouting

She turns her body around and goes to take a step forward when she sees it in his bedroom window 

Another shadow


End file.
